The aim of the Morehouse College Minority High School Research Program is to provide high school students and inservice teachers with an in- depth exposure to "cutting edge" research in the biological sciences. The objectives of the program are to: 1) motivate high school students toward careers in biomedical research through a summer science research program; 2) enrich the academic preparation of talented minority high school students; 3) provide inservice teachers with an intensive hands-on laboratory research experience; 4) assist the teachers, through collaboration with a research mentor, in the development of new research based lesson plans; and 5) provide both student and teacher participants with special enrichment activities in the biological sciences. The project will serve a target group of eight minority high school students and two minority inservice teachers. it is expected that this project will significantly enhance the precollege preparation in the biological sciences of selected high school students. it will also provide inservice teachers with new educational strategies that should result in an increase in the number of minority students who pursue careers in the health sciences.